fairilufandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Pendulum
.]] The is a magical item that appeared in the third anime series, ''Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. It is a fortune-telling device paired together with a magical book that tells fortunes whenever the pendulum swings above the book. Appearance The Magical Pendulum is a special Fairilu Key with a solid locket chained on its handle. The key is gold colored and shaped like a typical Fairilu Key. The base of the key has a heart with two wings attached. The handle is heart-shaped engraved with flairs and a star-shaped outline on the base of the handle. The pendulum is a solid locket shaped like a heart. Its surface is decorated with gold-painted flairs and embeded with a red gem on the center. The pendulum is linked together on the key with a small and thin golden chain. The pendulum is mostly paired with a special magical book to be interacted with the pendulum. The book's cover is pink with white engraved flairs on the cover. On the center is a large gold-plated colored circle with magic words engraved inside the inner circle's edges and a star outline on the area of the inner circle. It is also decorated with five colored small gems position on each of the star's points and a larger one embedded in the center. The phrase "Rilu Rilu Fairilu" is written on the book in cursive and positioned above the gold circle. The book also has an lock flap on its side, with three stars on it. Overview The main feature of the Magical Pendulum is to tell fortunes. By swinging the pendulum above the book, the fortune of the user can be then known from the contents of cards, called Fairilu Cards. Also being the entrance to Little Fairilu, Fairilus can be summoned and humans can travel into that place. Fairilu Cards will appear after the visit. It was originally a magical item used by an ancient magician. Now, though, the pendulum and book search for humans who are troubled. The chosen human will be guided to the item and given opportunity to meet Fairilus and travel into Little Fairilu, then will become the owner of the item. After the user gains enough experience to make them solve their problems and grow up, the item will stop working and ultimately disappear, finding another future owner. Recently, it is under the ownership of Arisu Hanazono. She often uses it to travel into Little Fairilu, where her problems get solved and she grows bit by bit. However, when Arisu eventually grows up, she does not own the item anymore, only the Fairilu Cards she collected are left. Toy A toy version was announced shortly after the announcement of the third series Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~. The toy will be bundled together with a pack of Fairilu Cards in which the pictures are based on the episodes in the series. To do the fortune telling, cards should be placed around the book, then the user needs to spin the golden star and swing the pendulum above it. When the pendulum stopped at one point of the star, the fortune written on the card at that position can be read.(n.d.). リルリルフェアリル　おしえて魔法のペンデュラム. SEGATOYS. Retrieved Jun 3, 2018. The book itself also acts as a storage case for the Pendulum and cards. The toy was released on September 27, 2018, starting at ¥3,500 (plus tax). There is also an additional set of cards featuring the characters sold at ¥1000. Gallery Anime Screenshots Screenshot 2018-07-10-12-35-12.png|Fairilu Guga (hooded) holding up the Magical Pendulum key. Video リルリルフェアリル おしえて魔法のペンデュラム CM動画|TV commercial ad of Magical Pendulum. References Category:Items Category:Merchandise Category:Toys Category:Tell Me, Magical Pendulum ~Rilu Rilu Fairilu~